Miss Cackle
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} |- }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | }}} |} Miss Amelia Cackle (Miss Ada Cackle in the 2017 series) is the kind-hearted headmistress and spells teacher of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. Plump and pleasant, Miss Cackle is more lenient towards Mildred when she is in trouble, and rather than intimidate the girl as Miss Hardbroom does, Miss Cackle gives sorrowful lectures which causes Mildred to feel guilty for the trouble she is in. Story Miss Cackle’s Family have been heads of the Academy for generations. Miss Cackle has an evil twin sister named Agatha Cackle who is bitterly jealous of her position of authority at the Academy (Agatha believes that Amelia “cheated her out of her inheritance”). Multiple times, Agatha and her coven of rebellious witches plotted to overthrow Miss Cackle and take over the Academy. Books In The Worst Witch, Agatha and her coven of rebellious witches plotted to overthrow Miss Cackle and turn her, the staff, and students into frogs as they slept. Mildred caught them as they brewed their invisibility potion, by turning them into snails and taking them to the school to show Miss Cackle. Ashamed that her own sister would break the Witches' Code, she ordered Agatha to accept defeat and live the code like all decent witches. Agatha reluctantly co-operated. In The Worst Witch Strikes Again, Miss Cackle's birthday is celebrated at her beloved Academy, and her students believe it to be the most boring event of the year. The girls are all expected to sing, recite or chant for her in the Great Hall. Miss Cackle’s birthday is in the summer term (March-July). It is in July in the books, earlier in the term in the TV series.Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise, The Worst Witch Strikes Again Agatha reappears in Mildred's third yearThe Worst Witch Saves The Day, where she sneaked into the school disguised as a new teacher, Miss Granite, with a high-pitched, squeaky voice, a huge cloud of orange curls, and an extremely bizarre personality. She is later found out by Mildred when Mildred comes to collect Tabby from her. Luckily, Mildred and her friends turn Agatha and her coven into snails themselves. While disguised as Miss Granite, Agatha is able to appear and disappear HB-style. 1986 Film 1998 TV series Miss Cackle attended a witches' school in her childhood, along with Wilhelmina Wormwood (Who becomes Mistress Hecketty Broomhead). It's unknown if she studied at her family's academy or another school. The Inspector Calls in Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, three witches in the woods, one of which is Miss Cackle's evil twin sister Agatha, plan to sneak in toto the school invisibly and turn everyone into frogs. They succeed in turning Miss Cackle into a frog before being foiled by Mildred Hubble. In Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise, the Academy celebrates Miss Cackle's Birthday. In Let Them Eat Cake, We learn that Miss Cackle, who has a love of cheese, cheese cake and cream cakes, spends most of her free time at Cosie's Tea Rooms. She doesn’t want anyone to know she’s there, but they all know she goes there. In A Bolt from the Blue, Agatha kidnapped Amelia in the middle of the night, tied her up and locked her in the storeroom. Agatha then pretended to be her sister and ran the school as Headmistress, until Mildred realised she was an imposter and rescued Miss Cackle. In The Inspector Calls, we see that Miss Cackle is not above using bribary to ensure the safety of her school, when Mistress Broomhead is turned back into a little girl. After revealing that the girl was a bully and was expelled, she promises to keep the whole thing quite so long as Broomhead signs documents saying that the school passed its inspection with flying colours. Mr Hallow previosly owned the Academy, but it was returned to Miss Cackle as of as of Mildred’s second year.The Millennium Bug In "Just Like Clockwork" Miss Cackle was away visiting her ill Aunt Gertrude, with Mistress Broomhead running the Academy; she returns when the other teachers ask for her. Miss Cackle keeps the Mythocopia, a powerful book used for summoning monsters, behind the wall panel of her office.You need a password to get into it, and if you don't have the password, a cage drops down on you until she says the password again. Miss Cackle changes the password every week, when Mildred’s friends took the Mythocopia, the password was “Cauliflower Cheese”.The Uninvited The New Worst Witch Miss Cackle is a Time Witch, and therefore has the ability to manipulate time itself.Time After Time 2017 TV Series On Selection Day, Agatha turns up, and Miss Cackle gives her permission to speak to Miss Hardbroom for an internet article. Mildred then witnesses Agatha putting a spell on the celebratory meal. Mildred is manages to prevent Miss Cackle eating the soup, but Agatha invokes a section of the Witches Code and she and Miss Cackle have a magical duel. Agatha wins and turns Miss Cackle into a snail. After Miss Hardbroom pointedly drops hints (in Midred's direction) about how students or staff are bound by the witch's code and can do nothing about Agatha now being in charge, Mildred prompts the cat to knock the soup with Agatha's spell - which was a total obedience spell - over Agatha and then orders her to turn Miss Cackle back to normal. Agatha's powers are then confiscated. In The Great Wizard's Visit, Agatha masquerades as Miss Cackle again, while. The real Miss Cackle is in an enchanted sleep on the bed. However, when Mildred's potion display gets out of control and The Great Wizard is splashed with potion, he announces that he will be removing Miss Cackle as headmistress, and the school will go to the next Cackle in line - Agatha. However Miss Hardbroom is able to talk him out of it with a speech in support of Miss Cackle. Agatha, still posing as Miss Cackle, then announces that the first years will perform a broomstick display, led by Mildred Hubble, and the teachers are left in shock. Ethel goes to Miss Cackle thinking there's been a mistake as Mildred been given her spot on the broomstick team. Miss Cackle/Agatha tells Ethel she wants Mildred to mess up so that the Great Wizard will see that it is not her fault and will let her stay as headmistress. However, Mildred realises that Miss Cackle is really Agatha and tells Maud and Enid. Maud pretends to sick so she can skip the broomstick display. As the display gets underway, Maud finds Miss Cackle in an enchanted sleep and reverses the spell. Outside, Mildred's broomstick goes out of control, but Miss Cackle arrives in time to save her, revealing that she is the real headmistress as Agatha can't do magic. It is revealed that Agatha used a mirror to bounce Ada's own spell back at her, and that Ethel put a spell on Mildred's broom, but everything is forgiven, and Agatha is banished. Physical Apperance Miss Cackle is short and plump, with grey hair and glasses that she often wears on the top of her head. Personality and Traits Miss Cackle is a very amiable and gentle lady – though she can be intimidating when she wants to, and has occasionally broken into fits of rage, most notably both when Mildred humiliated the reputation of the Academy by ruining a broomstick display at the Halloween celebrations (Ethel had cursed Mildred to ensure she would make a fool of herself). However, these moments of anger are few and short-lived. Her way of running the school is sitting at her desk and beaming at people with problems. Usually she leaves the yelling and reprimanding bit to her deputy head and best friend, Miss Hardbroom. Although, she often has to give in to Miss Hardbroom´s arguments. She manages to appear well tempered most of the time, even if she has to face catastrophes (which she frequently has to do) and to sort out all the disagreements between staff and pupils. In the books it's mentioned that Miss Cackle doesn't believe in "any new-fangled nonsense" and prides herself on tradition. In the 1998 series this trait is given to Miss Hardbroom. While Miss Cackle is traditional, she's a lot more open to newer ideas and change. All the same, she's a very no-nonsense, traditional witch, and believes that the school should emcompass "the best of the old with the best of the new", which means no electricity, heating, or glass in the windows. Abilities and Skills As the Headmistress of Cackle's Academy, Miss Cackle is an extremely powerful witch, and was shown to be able to successfully perform a variety of notable magical feats with apparent ease: freezing her sister, conjuring a tarantula, creating a magical duplicate of Mildred, and casting an anti-manipulation spell on the ballot box. Relationships Miss Cackle has a close relationship with her deputy head, Miss Hardbroom. They are close friends and have almost a mother-daughter sort of relationship. In Mildred’s second year, Miss Cackle suggests that Miss Hardbroom is overworking herself and needs a holiday; this leads to Miss Hardbroom coming on the second year’s trip to Rowan-Webb’s riverside home.Carried Away When Mr Hallow wanted to sell the Castle to Amanda Honeydew, and Miss Hardbroom threatens to resign in protest, Miss Cackle was seen chasing her down the hall, begging her to reconsider.The Millennium Bug When Miss Cackle and Grand Wizard Hellibore were planning to merge Cackle's with Camelot College into a single, co-educational school, Miss Hardbroom gets upset. Miss Cackle finds her sitting by the river, and talks to her.Better Dead than Co-ed Miss Cackle has an evil twin sister named Agatha Cackle who is bitterly jealous of her position of authority at the Academy (Agatha believes that Amelia “cheated her out of her inheritance”). Multiple times, Agatha and her coven of rebellious witches plotted to overthrow Miss Cackle and take over the Academy. Miss Cackle also has a niece, Gabrielle Gribble, who came to the Academy as a student teacher during the episode Learning the Hard Way. Cackle kept her family connection secret from all the staff, not wanting any special treatment to be given. In "Just Like Clockwork" Miss Cackle was away visiting her ill Aunt Gertrude, with Mistress Broomhead running the Academy; she returns when the other teachers ask for her. In the Telemovie, she has another niece, Donna. "Donna's arrived. She'll be 136 next month, and she still acts like a teenager." Also in the Telemovie, Miss Cackle's mother is mentioned: “There was a time, when I was a girl, when witches were persecuted, reviled, and burned at the stake. (turns to look at a portrait on the wall) It was Madlevana Cackle, my mother, who had the courage to fight for the formal education of witches.” Trivia *Miss Cackle's name in other languages: French TV: Mademoiselle (Mlle) Amelia Caquet - Miss Amelia Cackle (Direct Translation) French book: Mademoiselle (Mlle) Jollidodue - dodue means plump German: Frau Amalie Graustein - Mrs Amelia Greystone Dutch: Heks Amelia Kakel - Witch Amelia Cackle Latin-American: Miss Cackle (unchanged) Czech: Slečna Amelie Krákavá Appearances *The Worst Witch (Book) *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch Saves The Day *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *The Worst Witch (TV Series) *The New Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) *The Worst Witch (2017 BBC Series) References Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Witches